Matched
by hunnybear108
Summary: There is a society, where almost everything is controlled. Even who you're matched with. Tori and Jade are ready to be matched, but it's not who they expected. Who are they matched with? Why is it so suprising? Well, find out. Not really good at summaries yet, so yeah. This is my first story. I had do hope to make future chapters, that will be longer. Give it a try?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, because if I did, it wouldn't be canceled.

I know this story seems short. But bare with me here. It's my first time (that's what she said). Anyways, please read. I apologize for any grammar mistakes I probably made. 

Chapter 1

Tori's POV

It's here the day. I've been waiting for ever since I was 3. The day I get to see who I'm matched with. In this society, almost everything is chosen for you. You're job, where you live, what you eat, what drink, what you learn, and most importantly, who you're matched up with. I wonder who I'll be matched with maybe that cute boy I've seen around the block. I'm so excited! Jade gets matched up today too. She's my best friend. Kind of hard to believe because we are like complete opposites. She's green and black, I'm purple and pink. She the bad girl, I'm the good girl. She like scissors, I like stuffed animals. The list goes on. I wonder who she'll be matched with. Hmm. I have no clue. I'll call her.

RING RING RING RING

"Hello?" she says groggily.

"Hey Jade."

"Ugh it's you", she says it harshly, but I know she likes my phone calls.

"Are you ready for the ceremony?"

"Yeah, ready for it to be over with."

"Don't be so negative."

"Oh. Was I suppose to be happy that who I'll be with for the first of my life is chosen by someone who probably doesn't care instead of myself?"

"Well. When you put it that way… yes."

I look over at my clock and I realize that it's 7. The ceremony starts at 8.

"I gotta get ready. See you at the ceremony. Okay Jade?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

I hang p and start getting ready. I put my dress on that the society let me pick out. It's green. Surprisingly, it looks good on me. It stops just above my knee and has a slit on my right thigh. It's also sleeveless. I look in the mirror. "Damn I am sexy," I say out loud to no one in particular. I quickly put on some makeup and curl my hair. I don't think I've ever looked this good. I start to walk downstairs when my mom stops me. "Oh honey. You look so beautiful." I just smile at her. She kisses me on my forehead. "Okay. You can go now. Don't want you to be late now." She hugs me then sends me downstairs. I don't live too far away from the school (which is here the ceremony is), so I decided to walk there. About 10 minutes later I arrive. I go inside to find a seat already reserved for me. I sit down and wait until they call my name. They go alphabetically by your last name, so I will be towards the end.

My name is finally called an hour later. I stand up and go to the stage. A bunch of pictures pop up onto the mega screen until it lands on my match. My heart is pounding out of my chest. I close my eyes to try and calm down. When I open my eyes again, my match is on the screen. I can't believe it. My match is…Jade?

How- how is this possible? You're never supposed to be paired with someone you know. Let alone a girl. A girl who happens to be my best friend. I look over at the official. She's just as confused as I am. She gives me Jade's history, background, likes and dislikes, anything I need to know. I already know most things about her. So this will do me no use. I look around the room and easily spot Jade. They have the spotlight on her. She looks… almost relieved. I just stand there, with a dumb look on my face. I don't know what I'm suppose to do. The official ushers me off stage. I assume she wants to have a word with me. I was right. She pulls me to the side.

"I presume you have some questions?"

It's as if she read my mind. "Yes. Um first off. How is this possible?" I start off with the obvious question.

"Well, I'm not quite sure how to explain this. But it's what the society picked. Nothing can change it now. Not even I can change it."

I open my mouth to say something else, but something stops me. Or more like someone. I see Jade in the distance. She's sitting on a bench. Alone. I walk away from the official and towards Jade. I never noticed earlier, but she looks really pretty right now. Her hair I pinned up, she ha slightly less eye makeup on, and her dress. Her dress is a deep purple. Which is surprising because she never wears purple. The dress stops right below the knee. The back of it is open, showing her beautifully porcelain skin. I look at her. "Jade."

"Vega," she looks up at me with those greenish blue eyes and breathe hitches. I ever noticed how beautiful her eyes are. I stand there kind of awkwardly; not really sure what to say. Jade notices and pulls me down to sit with her. I look at her again. "What do we do? I mean I don't know how this works. And I'm not sure if I can do this. We never learned anything about same sex relationships in school. I don't even… I cant even… h-how does this even…", I trail off. I don't even know how to say what I need to say. How am I going to know what I need to do? Jade stays silent. "Please say something" I beg for her to not make this anymore awkward then it already is. She turns her head to look at me. "How about we start with this." I look at her confusedly. Then she does the what I thought she'd never do.

She kisses me.

I hope you thought that was decent. I hope to make better, longer, chapters in the future. Please review. I would like to know if I should continue or not. I like constructive (not harsh) criticism. Again, please be nice, it's my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not on Victorious nor do I own Matched by Ally Condie. I only own my concept of it. I'm sorry I forgot to add that in the disclaimer of last chapter. I'll be sure to fix it (thank you to those who pointed it out). Again, I apologize for any mistakes made. I don't have a beta quite yet.

Chapter 2

Tori's POV

_Then she does what I thought she'd never do. _

_She kisses me. _

After I get over the shock, I push her away. "Jade! What the heck was that?" I look at her, but she doesn't say anything. "Jade?" I say again. She looks at me then turns and runs. Part of me wants to follow her and talk about this. Another part of me says to let her leave. Not knowing what to do, I just stand there. I watch her as she disappears down the street, out of my line of vision. I sigh and start walking home. The good thing is I live close to here; the bad thing is that Jade lives across my street.

I'm almost home when I see something, or someone, on the porch. I take a closer look and see that it's Jade. I slow my walking pace, still unsure of what to do. I'm not to make much noise, but then I step on a twig. Jade must have heard it because I see her turn her head towards me.

"Vega?" she says, but I don't answer. "Vega, I know that's you." I sigh again knowing I have no ay out of this. I step on my porch and sit in the rocking chair by the door. I still don't say anything. "Vega", Jade says, trying to get my attention. I continue to it there and say nothing. "Vega, listen, we should about this. I mean we're matched for crying out loud." She has a point, but it's getting late, and I'm tired. "We can talk about this tomorrow", I say as I stand up. "I'm tired, it's late, and you should go home. We have a curfew you know." I open my door to go inside when Jade grabs my arm. "Wait", she says. I stand there waiting for her to continue. "I- you know, um, never mind. We'll talk later" she finishes then starts walking back to her house. I watch her for a second, and then I go inside. I go to my room and shut my door. I change out of my dress and into my night gown. I look at Jade's information that they gave me. It's on a micro card so I put it into my computer. A bunch of facts about Jade show up. As well as her medical records, family history, and birth certificate. I scroll through the facts. Most of these I already knew like how she has an obsession with scissors, what her favorite color is, what music she listens to, what he favorite activities are when she has free time, and what books she likes to read, but there's one that interest me. It shows that Jade has a love interest. I scroll down further and it says that the interest is a girl. Oh no, I bet it's me. I hope it's not me. I mean I wouldn't mind or anything because let's face it, Jade is hot. Oh my gosh. Did I really just think that? What has gotten into me lately? Anyways, I continue to scroll down the page and a picture of me shows up. It the captions, it says, "Most likely love interest of Jade West." Well that explains a lot. I think I've learned enough for today so I take out the micro card and turn off the computer. I lay in bed, but then I remember that it's my turn to wear the chip. I put the chip behind my ear like I do every 3 days. The chip is suppose to allow the society to watch your dreams to make sure you're not thinking of anything crazy, like trying to over power the society or something. I think that's crazy, but rules are rules. I pull the covers over my head and eventually fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning to realize I dreamed of nothing. Just like I have been every single night. I wonder what it's like to have a real dream. I sit up and stretch. I decide that should get ready so I had towards the bathroom. I take a quick shower and put my clothes on; the same clothes that I wear everyday. Nothing changes here, well besides being matched with Jade. I don't bother to dry my hair; it will dry on its own. I go into the living room right when the small bell goes off to indicate that breakfast is here. My mom takes foil wrappings out of the pod. She sets down a serving for each of us at the table. I take my seat and unwrap the foil. Looks like eggs and… ham? I think. I'm not sure what it's called, but I eat it anyway because I'm hungry. I throw away my trash in the incinerator. The society doesn't allow us to keep trash so we burn it.

I head back to my room to grab my monitor. I play a sorting game. I love to sort, plus I'm pretty good at it. A bunch of random patterns (including numbers and letters) show up on the screen. I have to sort them out in the fastest time possible. I sort everything out in 3 minutes 46 seconds. Woooohooo! I beat my high score which was 4 minutes 34 seconds. I check my messages and it shows that I have one from Jade. Of course. I click on it. It reads,

_Hey Tori, I was thinking that we could talk during recreation time. We can go the arcade or something. Sorry about yesterday… I'm not sure what I was thinking. Well, talk to you later then. –Jade _

I'm surprised by the letter. It sounds very un-Jade like. She even called me Tori. What? I thought she'd be yelling at me for running or something. Well, I guess I'll find out what's up with her later. I look at the time; it says 8:07 am. I have to be at school in 23 minutes. I put my shoes on and start walking to school. As soon as I step outside I see Jade. Of course she chooses today out of all to walk. I don't feel like talking to her right now so I just keep walking on my side of the street. Jade apparently doesn't get the hint and makes her way toward me. I speed up and so does she. I start jogging now; thankful that my backpack isn't heavy. I look behind and see that she's catching up. I start running now. I can see the school ahead of me not to far. I look behind me again and she's about 6 feet or so behind me. I'm on school grounds now so I slow down. "VEGA", I hear from a breathless Jade behind me. I don't turn around. Instead I keep walking to my locker. All of a sudden someone grabs my wrist and pulls me into… the janitor's closet?

"Why were you running away from me?" I hear, and know it's Jade. I ignore her. She hates it when I do that. "Hello? Earth to Vega." I continue to stay silent. "VEGA. I'm talking to you!" She starts getting impatient, so I finally say something. "I thought you said we'd talk later", I say recalling the message she sent me earlier. "When did I-", her voice is cut off by the bell, signaling that it's class time. "Look, I gotta go. I'm going to be late and so are you", I say before leaving. She stands there looking confused. It's kind of cute actually. Oh my gosh. Those thoughts again. Ugh. I just need time to clear my head. That's all. Right? Right. I head to class and sit in my usual seat. I take my monitor out and my assignment pops up. I easily complete it and wait for further instructions.

The rest of the school seemed to drone on. It was recreational time, meaning free time. I go to the arcade just to say what Jade has to say. I take the air train to the game center. I look around and when I cant find her I go towards the main game hall. Still don't see her. I sit at a table and wait, and wait, and wait. It's almost 6 now so I decide she isn't coming. I should have known. Part of me was relieved, another part was disappointed, but oh well. I start to walk out when I see her arrive. "Jade?" I say and walk to her.

"Hey. I just got your message", she said and I look at her confusedly.

"Um… I didn't send you a message. You sent me one earlier telling me to come here…"

"No I didn't. I don't know what you're talking about."

I pull out my monitor for the millionth time today and show her the message.

"Oh. Well I don't know who sent that, but it sure wasn't me", she says. I'm not sure if I believe her. She does have a reputation of lying after all.

"Ok well that's strange."

"Yeah, but good thing you're here. I wanted to talk to you."

"This. Us being matched, you know."

"Oh yeah. That", I say. Now I'm just stalling. I really don't want to have this conversation.

"I know you don't wanna have this conversation," she says, reading my mind, "but it has got to happen sometime. Look Vega, I've always had a small attraction to you. And I know that probably doesn't seem like me, but I want to make this work. I mean, we were matched for a reason right? They didn't just put us together just because. That wouldn't make much sense-"

"That's what they do to everyone else", I cut in, interrupting her.

"Well I don't want to be like everyone else."

"Well I do."

"And why's that", she says. I think for a moment. Why do I want to be like everyone else?

"Because I don't want to stand out. I don't want to be different. I want to be normal," I say because I really don't know what else to say.

"That doesn't sound like the Tori Vega I know," she's right. I would have never said I want to be normal had this been under different circumstances. I don't know what to say so I stay silent.

"Tori, I'm just asking for a try. If it doesn't work we can pretend we aren't matched. We just act like friends and-"

"We can never work Jade. We can't have kids. We can't have a family. It's impossible. It's never going to happen. I'm sorry. It just can't work. Not in this society at least," I say, interrupting her again. I don't want to see the look of hurt on her face so I turn and leave, sprinting to the air train station. I get on the train and look out the window to see Jade's heart broken expression. I immediately feel bad for causing her to look like that.

What a mess my life is becoming.

Hi guys! So excited to see that people read this. I wasn't expecting so many reviews. I know 15 isn't a lot, but it's a lot to me. Thanks to VictoriaJusticefan1216, msbobo1994, TotallyJorixoXo, cherrprn4, all 5 guest, shay-benson-rizzoli (btw I love Shay and Ashely, and PLL, it's my fave show besides Victorious… even though it's cancelled), TimelessReader, Dr. Bibliophile, darksaber92, AncientBlaze, and ScottyBgood, for reviewing the first chapter. I hope this one was longer then my last one. Again, sorry for not putting the disclaimer of Ally Condie's book Matched. I'm only using the basic idea of it. The rest is mine. Anywho please review! It's always appreciated!

-hunnybear108


End file.
